conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pledge of Loyalty (Allied States)
wat "a recognized version of the Holy Bible" Does the Allied States even obey the 1st Amendment? I'm not sure if the ASA version of the 1st Amendment (which allows freedom of religion) is specified in the same manner as the United States (which specifies also the illegality of the state imposing a national religion) which would therefore make the Pledge of Loyalty Unconstitutional on two grounds, 1) Forces citizens who are non-Christian (including Hindus, Buddhists, Atheists, Taoists, Shinto, Muslim, Jews, etc) to swear upon the "Holy Bible" which is Christian and 2) Forcing "a recognized version of the Holy Bible" I guess implying that even Christians (who vary between sects such as Lutherans, Catholics, Baptists, Jehovahs Witnesses, Mormons, Protestants, Anglicans, etc) must swear upon a Bible of a specific Christian sect, which is approved by the ASA Federal government. Additionally, 3) Charging Treason (committing an "Act of War" against one's own country), for the refusal to swear upon say, this "Holy Bible" or even for some religions, like the Jehovahs Witnesses to swear upon the "flag" which is against their religion as well as "Pledge Allegiance" to a government or military draft, which is against their religion or against the religions of others who may hold such religious stances. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It comes as a tradition from the founding of America. Same with being under oath in court. The 1st Right of the ASA gives freedom of religion and doesn't ban the government from incorporating some religious aspects, considering most of the AS are Christians. The treason part: there needs to be a way to enforce people to take the pledge. I would have deported them, but then again, to where do I deport an AS-born citizen? Fines are bullshit. It really needs to scare people. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It just seems that forcing non Christians to swear upon Christianity instated in government and then imprisoning people on the charge of TREASON to be kind of hypocritical when it comes to the ASA invading other nations in the name of civil liberties and human rights. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I mean, if someone doesn't want to take the pledge, it automatically means that they plan on betraying the ASA. The pledge basically means that people will remain loyal. If they don't take it, they're saying "fuck you, I'll be loyal to whoever I want." I doubt it is a crime in other religions to swear loyalty to a country when there is a Bible nearby. Note I didn't say their other hand needs to be on the Bible, there just needs to be one in the room/hall they are taking the pledge (which will usually happen at any small court or government office and takes less than 30 seconds). But, I see your point to a degree, I'll make a lawsuit out of it some time. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC)